Sold
by elvirakitties
Summary: What would happen if James and Lily ignored Dumbledore's advice and gave Harry to Voldemort? Dumbledore bashing. implied slash


Terrible Decision

"Reggie, please, we need to speak to him." James said. "You can't let your brother know either." James had cornered Reggie in the Ministry's Atrium and pulled him into a corner and put up a privacy charm.

"James, I am not sure he will want to see you. All I can do is tell him. I will let you know his decision. I am going to ask you flat out, are you sure about this? I would have never thought you would even want to be in the same room as him, without throwing curses at each other, much less speak to him."

"Please Reggie. It's a matter of life and death." James thought. His and Lily's life to be exact.

"Fine, I will let you know." Reggie wasn't happy about this as he knew James and Lily weren't dark wizards, so he wondered what was going on. He knew his brother wasn't going to be any help what so ever in getting answers. He had been acting strange the last few months, ignoring his best friend Lupin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Lily, hurry, he said the port-key is only good for three and only active for five minutes." James told her. They were heading outside of the protective wards.

"I am coming, but Harry is tired." Lily told him. She was also carrying a diaper bag and a folding baby buggy. They reached the end of the wards, activated the port-key and landed in Slytherin Castle.

"Come this way." Reggie really couldn't believe the Potters were actually in Slytherin Castle. He thought they were so light, it was actually sickening how light they were. He was wondering what they wanted with the Dark Lord. No one spoke as he guided them to his Lord's office. He knocked on the door.

James and Lily froze as they saw Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape in the room with the Dark Lord. "I was hoping this would be private." The room was the Dark Lord's office, with a large black walnut desk and black leather chair. There were three black walnut bookcases spread behind him, with a black walnut filing cabinet. The walls were painted in a warm cream color with the natural woodwork well-polished. There were deep green curtains up at the windows.

"Dismissed Reggie." The Dark Lord said he pointed to the empty black Italian leather couch for the Potters to sit on. Lucius and Severus were seated in matching wing back chairs across from them, with a medium sized black walnut table between them, on a cream color rug. The floors were wide plank oak floors. Reggie closed the door. "I believe this is about that prophecy, and since Severus and Lucius are aware of it and the situation I asked them to join us." He didn't add that he wanted to make sure they couldn't claim they were forced to do whatever they came to see him regarding.

Lily looked at James and refused to look at Severus. She put Harry on the floor. Harry didn't seem to mind, got up and walked to Nagini, who was curled up in front of the fireplace on a blanket. The Dark Lord was surprised by his familiar when she allowed the boy to pet her. He put a privacy spell around Harry. He figured the child didn't need to hear anything damaging. "We asked to speak to you because of the prophecy. Albus came to us, warned us about this prophecy and put us at his house in Godric's Hollow."

"You left your Manor?" Lucius was confused. Why leave an ancient manor for a new home that wouldn't have that kind of family or ancient wards for protection.

"Exactly, we know he doesn't mind us dying, for his greater good ideas. He believes Harry will defeat you and you will kill us to get to Harry. However, we want to prevent that. So we are offering you our son, in exchange for our lives." James said. Lily kept her head down and didn't say a word. They knew they shouldn't be doing this, but they really couldn't raise Harry.

"The prophecy could be either child." The Dark Lord said. "Why do you think it's yours?" He was wondering what exactly was going on. He had never seen a couple willing to just give their child away. He could see Severus was tense and he remembered that Severus had been friends with Lily Potter and had asked him to spare her life.

"Albus tested both boys. Neville is almost a squib, so he knows it's not him. He also said that it was about a couple who defied you three times. Frank has but Alice has never encountered you, whereas Lily and I have." James explained.

"You know the whole prophecy?" The Dark Lord asked he wanted to know the whole thing before he made his decision.

"No, but I did touch the orb in the Hall of Prophecies." James answered. "I wanted to listen to it, however, I would have to break it to know it, and I was afraid if I did, Albus would find out."

The Dark Lord realized then that something wasn't ringing true. "So you are going to give me your son, in exchange for allowing you to live? Even if I want to kill him?" The Dark Lord was leaning back in his chair, trying to grasp the very idea of parents doing what he was hearing. The very idea was disgusting. He was looking at two vaulted members of the light and they were willing to sell their child to him.

Severus was clearly surprised, as was Lucius. The two dark followers exchanged a look, but before they could say anything Nagini started hissing to him, excitement was clear in her voice. ~He is a speaker.~ Well it seemed his familiar was hooked on the child now.

~What?~ The Dark Lord finally processed what she told him. He kept his expression neutral. A speaker, he tried to remember the Potter family tree, but he really couldn't connect it to the Slytherin line. Nagini was now curled around baby Harry, who was petting her. He could see he was talking to her. Harry was clearly happy to have someone who was going to listen to him.

~Yes, it seems his parents know. They yelled at him for talking to a snake. They don't touch him unless they have to or speak to him. He said an old man with white hair arrived and told them bad news. It got worse after the old man left.~

~Interesting, anything else?~ He asked he could see James and Lily were shaking at hearing him speak to Nagini. They clearly didn't like the snake language. Light people, so full of themselves. So sure they knew what was right and wrong, they didn't believe that there could be grey areas in magic and in life.

~Just how much he likes me, and now you, since he can hear you speaking, you didn't use snake charm.~ Nagini chastised him. Nagini was enjoying being petted. The Dark Lord knew his familiar liked to be petted and preened at, something Harry seemed to be doing to his familiar.

"I do apologize, it seems I forgot to use a privacy charm for Nagini. Now, if I agree to these terms, you won't interfere with any plans I have for your son." He saw Severus and Lucius tense. He understood why they were tense, he wasn't known for being fond of children, however, a child like him, well that was different.

"No, we are actually going to be heading to America. We have already set up our cover." James answered. He took hold of Lily's hand. He wasn't going to tell them that they had another son on the way. American's didn't follow the politics of Lords and their heirs, so his new son could enjoy the benefits they could give him.

"I will take him, however, I want you to sign over your vaults to him. You may keep any residence you have in America, for sole custody of your child." The Dark Lord stated. He would make sure Harry was taken care of.

James and Lily exchanged a look. "We want the biggest vault, we need the money to get us settled and the items in it." He also wasn't sure about finances in America.

"You may keep the money, any duplicated books, and any jewelry or other items that aren't part of the Potter name, he is your heir and that is his inheritance." The Dark Lord stated.

At Lily's nod, James said "deal." They were getting off better than they thought. They were hoping for the best and at the least their lives.

"That is fine. Lucius, write the contract." The Dark Lord said. He looked at his potion master. He would need his help after the Potters left.

Severus was glaring at the Potters and the Dark Lord understood the feeling. Lucius was writing out the contract, but based on his quiet muttering, the Dark Lord knew the man wasn't impressed by what just happened. Soon the contract was signed. "I will send a house elf for you to send Harry's things."

"Thank you, his stuff is already packed." James told him. He looked really pleased with himself. Lily looked a bit better now that they had made the deal.

"What were you going to do if I said no?" The Dark Lord wondered what the answer would be.

"Lily's muggle sister, we were going to drop him off at her house, until we heard about this prophecy. Once we heard about it, we knew it was time to speak to you." James admitted.

"Thank Merlin, I didn't want to burden my sister with him." Lily said quietly, but not quiet enough for them not to hear.

Severus was about to speak when the Dark Lord said, "I see. Annie." Annie, the house elf, appeared in his study. "Please see that the Mr. and Mrs. Potter get home."

Annie understood what he meant. When he used a title like that and said get home, she knew he meant evict them from his Manor painfully. She knew he could have used the wards to do it, but the wards didn't hurt as much as an angry house elf, and she was angry, she knew what they just did to their child. She snapped her fingers. "They be home." She said and went back to her duties.

"Severus, I want you to make a blood adoption potion." The Dark Lord was looking Harry who was clearly enthralled by his familiar.

Severus wasn't sure what to think but he was saved from asking as Lucius asked, "what about the prophecy, my Lord?"

"It's a fake. No one should have been able to pick up the orb but me or Harry." The Dark Lord stated. "The old fool knows it too. It's a setup for some reason." He wondered how Harry would be able to defeat him and be a speaker, it dawned on him. Harry had to be in the Slytherin line. Salazar Slytherin line was prevented a speaker, who is a lord, from killing an heir who is also a speaker. Dumbledore knew he was a speaker, and created the prophecy because of the fact.

"Are we going to do something about the Potters, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Severus?" The Dark Lord looked at his potion master.

"Yes, we are. My Lord, I can't believe they would sell their child. That isn't the Lily who I grew up with. She is clearly dead. We will need to wait a while, let it out they took off to America, get photographs of them there, and then we make them pay." One thing the dark didn't like was abuse or neglect. The dark believed that children were precious and you certainly don't sell them to keep yourself alive. He was thankful he hadn't gone to Dumbledore yet regarding saving Lily. "Are you going to adopt him, my Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius I need the diary I gave you. I believe I have allowed myself to fall too far into insanity and need to fix this situation, if I had been thinking clearer, the whole prophecy issue wouldn't have arisen." The Dark Lord said.

"I can have the potion by tomorrow and whatever item you wish for me to get, my Lord." Severus informed him.

Chapter 2: Just Another Few Years

My Lord, I have the potion." Severus said after he bowed, upon entering the dining room. He gave a brief nod of recognition to those of the Elite level, he halted his step a bit but recovered quickly seeing Harry sitting in the Dark Lord's lap laughing at what the Dark Lord and Nagini were hissing about. He took his seat and noticed the man looked exhausted but in a good mood. The hissing had also changed, it didn't sound so cold and bitter like before. He sounded pleasant, Severus thought, happy.

"Harry, that is Severus Snape, he made the potion for us." The Dark Lord explained to Harry what was going to happen later, and the boy was excited about it. He called his mother, Lily, and father, James. The Dark Lord had to explain he would be his daddy and so would Lucius. They explained how he would also have a brother. Harry couldn't wait to meet Draco.

"Hi." Harry waved his hand, sending a bit of jam flying off of his fingers, and then bit a piece of toast. He liked these people, they talked to him. They paid attention to him.

The Dark Lord didn't even acknowledge the mess except to wave his wand and have it cleaned. "Good morning, Harry." Severus responded. "I take it the other ritual went well, my Lord?" Severus was a bit surprised Bella didn't look like she wanted to kill Harry, instead, all of the Lestrange family were holding their heads, their eyes were closed and it sounded like Bella let out a bit of a groan.

"Very well, I only got a few hours of sleep before I was woken up by this one." The Dark Lord stated. "They were celebrating last night." Explaining what was wrong with Bella, her husband, and his brother. Severus pulled out his potion pouch and sent three hangover cures down the table.

"She did it." Harry pointed to Nagini, who hissed ~you smelled.~

"I see the blame someone else stage my Lord." Narcissa was eyeing Harry. "Draco would like someone to play with. They are only like six weeks apart in age."

"No, it really was Nagini's idea. Harry needed to be changed." The Dark Lord explained. "He needs nappies still. We already spoke to him about Draco. He was very excited to get a brother." His elf was able to explain a lot of things about children to him last night and this morning. He was also going to have to work on teaching Harry to recognize English versus Parseltongue. "I believe since we dine together regularly, it would be good to use my name Marvolo." Clearly shocking the elite.

"I will bring some parenting books." Narcissa told the Dark Lord. She looked at Lucius, who kept putting more food onto Harry's plate. Harry kept trying to give some to Nagini.

The rest of the meal was quietly eaten as people talked among themselves. As Severus was leaving, he spoke quietly to the Dark Lord. "Dumbledore called a meeting to be held later. He left it a message for me last night, so it's not about them."

"Go, let me know as soon as you can. Are you going to stay for the adoption?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, and I thought about what you asked, I agree." Severus replied. Severus had spent the night thinking about what the Potters did, what the Dark Lord planned on doing. When he first heard the prophecy and realized it was connected to Lily, he had pleaded with the Dark Lord to save Lily, surprisingly the man had agreed. Dumbledore had already made him take a Vow to protect Harry, as part of his conditions for working at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wanted him to spy on the Dark Lord and Severus, with the Dark Lord's permission, told Dumbledore what Dumbledore wanted to hear and what the Dark Lord wanted Dumbledore to hear.

After lunch the same day:

The Elite formed a semicircle around the ritual room in Gringotts, while the Dark Lord held Harry with Lucius standing to his right, Severus to their left, Bella was on the other side of Lucius with Narcissa. Reggie, Augustus Rookwood, Avery and the rest of the elite were behind them, all of them facing the goblins. Ironclaw, two healers, and three goblin witnesses stood in front of the group. "You are here to witness the blood adoption of Harrison James Potter-Black."

"He's a Black?" Reggie and Narcissa said at the same time. They knew his grandmother was a Black but weren't sure how he got the name of Black.

"Yes, he was adopted by Sirius Orion Black on 23 September 1980." Ironclaw informed them.

"My Lord, I would like to add my blood to the ritual, it will keep Sirius from getting the Lordship, especially when I inform our parents." Reggie stated. He knew his parents would now remove Sirius from the family now. They wouldn't have liked Sirius doing a blood adoption and not informing them. It would allow Harry become the heir to their father, as Reggie didn't want to be Lord. Reggie didn't want to see his brother hurt, physically or mentally if he could help it, but after what he had done to him over the years and in aiding the Potters, he didn't care if Sirius was disowned. He would still get his own vault, just not the Black title or family monies. Sirius left for America with the Potters earlier that morning. Reggie had found him packing. He wasn't sure if Lupin or Pettigrew were also joining them, but Sirius knowing that the Potters sold their child made him sick.

"I would also like to add my own blood. He is family." Bella and Narcissa added. They exchanged a quick look, knowing they were going to mother Harry, the child was going to have a lot of parents in his life.

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius, who nodded his agreement. "We will be adding their blood, Ironclaw." The Dark Lord informed the goblins.

"To continue then, you're here to witness the blood adoption of Harrison James Potter-Black into Gaunt and Malfoy family. This ritual will merge the families of the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell, Black, Potter, Malfoy and Gaunt lines. The lines of the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell came from Harrison and the Dark Lord, the blood adoption will add more of the Black line, Malfoy, and Gaunt lines." Ironclaw stated. He had already told the Dark Lord that Harry would need an Inheritance Test done after the adoption to get his full name, as Harry was too young to understand what his new name would be and might get it confused with his current name.

The vial was held by Griphook as Ironclaw presented a silver knife for each to use to add their blood. The Dark Lord, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, and Reggie all added three drops of their blood into the potion. "Now, you have someone who will be the child's protector? Godparents?"

"The Godfather is Regulus Arcturus Black, Godmother is Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black. The Shield Protector is Severus Tobias Snape." The Dark Lord informed Ironclaw. "The other father listed will be Lucius Abarax Malfoy." He took the vial from Ironclaw. "Harry I need you to drink all of this." Harry extended his arms taking the vial in his hands. He smelled it, made a face, "I know it smells bad and it won't taste good, but you need to drink it so we can be your new family." Harry drank the vial, made a face and handed it back to the Dark Lord.

"We need to do the Inheritance Test and then we will need to go shopping." Lucius gave Harry an encouraging smile. He knew they were doing the right thing and now he had two sons. One his Veela recognized as being his son with his mate.

They did a quick Inheritance Test in Ironclaw's office.

Maximinus Marvolo Lucius Orion Malfoy-Slytherin  
Birth name Harrison James Potter-Black

Title

Heir: Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Peverell  
Black  
Potter  
Gaunt  
Scion: Malfoy

Shield Protector: Severus Tobias Snape  
Vow of Protection

The Dark Lord looked at Severus. "The Vow Dumbledore made me take to keep working at Hogwarts. I already turned in my notice for Hogwarts, at the end of my contract. He still is expecting me to be a part of his group." Severus replied. He saw the Dark Lord, tilted his head in agreement. Severus had told him about the Vow and reminding him about it last night. He just wasn't expecting either of Vows on an Inheritance test. "Why are they listed on an Inheritance Test?" Severus asked his question for him.

"They usually wouldn't be, but I believe you will find your mark has changed. These Vows showed up because you made a binding agreement as a vassal to Lord Slytherin, that the bond was taking as against your Liege Lord, once the blood adoption settles and his features are fully revealed, the Vows won't appear." Ironclaw explained.

Harry had already lost the mop of hair look he received from James and his eyes were getting darker in color. He had grown a bit, and they were expecting to see him grow a bit more since all the ones who donated blood were above average in height for their sex. They could see some of the Malfoy genes were going to start making an appearance.

Several hours later:

"Severus just arrived." The Dark Lord told Lucius. They had put Max (baby previous known as Harry) down for the night. Severus entered the sitting room, he looked around. "Max is in bed already. From the way you look, it had to be an interesting meeting."

"It was, and it was also worrisome at the same time. Memory or just give you the highlights?" Severus asked. He was exhausted and really was hoping to go with the highlights.

"Highlights, I know I need sleep." The Dark Lord said.

"I do too. Draco is coming over tomorrow." Lucius yawned. "Tea?"

"Please." Severus sat sitting down. It was amazing how much the Dark Lord changed since in such a short time. It was pleasant to have him back to his original self. The elf appeared with tea and Severus relaxed a bit. "He didn't call the meeting originally to let us know the Potters were missing. He didn't know until about an hour before the meeting started. The meeting was called because they were worried about Lupin being a spy. The idea was that because Lupin was a dark creature he must be the spy."

"Lupin, really?" The Dark Lord was a bit surprised by that, knowing the man by reputation, he found that a surprise.

"I agree. How they decided on him, I am not sure." Severus took a sip of his tea. "When Lupin showed up at the meeting, they all seemed very surprised by his appearance. Lupin reported to everyone, before Dumbledore arrived, that he saw Black packing and Black wouldn't tell him where he was going. Lupin thought Black was the spy. Dumbledore arrival ended that debate as he said that the Potters and Black were missing. He found them missing early this morning when he went to see them regarding an alarm going off in his office. It was a good thing to get a purge done on Max because he had them all tagged with tracking charms. He found them in America, now the interesting thing is that all three had memory charms on them. Lily is also pregnant with another child. Dumbledore tried to break the charms but he couldn't."

"I memory charmed them this morning. After my ritual was finished, I didn't want to take a chance on them caving to pressure from Dumbledore when he found them. They were still at the house, I called Potter out, explained what I wanted to do and they agreed. Black was already with them. After a lot of screaming by Black, he finally agreed to the memory charm too." The Dark Lord said.

"Black was annoying. Kept going on about how we wanted to kill them and they we had to take a take a magical oath that we weren't there to kill or curse them." Lucius said. "I didn't get a chance to tell you before Gringotts, and afterward Max and Draco were a bit high strung from the sugar Bella gave them. I thought it was going to take me forever to get Max to sleep tonight, because of the excitement but he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"Well, Max is safe for now, but Dumbledore is set on pushing that the prophecy means Neville Longbottom is the child. He said that Frank and Alice meet the same requirements, and Neville was born the day before Harry Potter. He is trying to move them into the house in Godric's Hollow. I have no idea why he is so set on using that house. That being said, he still wants to try and locate Harry and has a few people looking into old ways of tracking. He tried to get Minerva, Moody, and me to take oaths to protect Neville. All of us declined." Severus paused "everyone wanted to know what he was going to do about the Potters. I got to spend twenty minutes of everyone tossing out ideas on how to find Harry and get him reunited with his parents. Dumbledore finally got tired of it, held up his hand and said that there was nothing he could do, except for them to find Harry. He did mention putting Harry with Lily's sister once he was found. I know Lily's sister; she was a cruel and vicious person. He knows she abused Lily when their parents weren't around. So he knows she will do it to Harry." He also knew the only reason why they didn't abandon their son at Petunia's was that Lily had a fear that Dumbledore would have forced them to take him back.

"So he is counting on being viewed as a savior when he goes for Harry when he turns eleven like he wanted you two to do." Lucius shook his head. "That man." Lucius hated Dumbledore ever since he realized Severus and the Dark Lord had been returned to their abusive homes, because of Dumbledore's actions, not that he had a fondness of Dumbledore before that.

"It gets worse." Severus sighed "he must have thought I left because he pulled Minerva and Moody aside, he told them that he has decided that since the Potters, with Black, ran he is going to try and get control of their seats. He knows he has to wait until Lord Black dies, but he wants it all lined up so he can step in and take the seats. He plans on petitioning to be the magical guardian of Harry Potter when they find him and taking control of the Wizengamot, in order remove control from our faction."

"That is going to be interesting. I wonder what he will do once they realize they can't even see who has the seats." The Dark Lord stated. "Lucius and I had them sealed. Lord Parkinson will remain the Chief Warlock for another year then Lucius will take over after that."

"How do you want to handle his plan?" Severus asked. "He also wants people to keep patrolling Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. He is submitting a bill next week for Aurors to be able to reveal a wizard or witches left sleeve to check for the dark mark. Moody warned him that it won't go through."

"It won't. We already have the votes in place to stop it. He tried to submit a similar one for entering into the Ministry." Lucius looked at his mate, all three of them were tired but with kids, it was part of life.

"I believe the best course of action is no action. Let's continue on working behind the scenes. Let him worry about the fake prophecy." The Dark Lord said.

"Agreed." His top two people said.

Six months later: Harry is 19 months

"Marvolo!" Lucius yelled from Max's room. Lucius usually got Max ready in the morning, if the Dark Lord did it, Max would come downstairs dressed in whatever the boy wanted, the Dark Lord didn't care his clothes matched, he figured at Max's age, he should have fun.

The Dark Lord hurried from their bedroom to their son's room to see Lucius staring at Max, whose hair was changing colors, when he smiled it went to purple, when he looked to Lucius it went pale blond and when he saw Tom it went to black. When Nagini hissed ~he has done it before~ Max's hair turned green.

~He has?~ Tom asked his familiar, who now spent most of her time with his son, she took her position of being Max's protector very seriously. The Dark Lord also knew it was because Max would play with her and understood what she was saying.

~Yes, he changes all the time. Show them snake, little hatchling.~ Nagini raised her head to look into the crib.

The Dark Lord and Lucius almost fainted as Max turned into a snake. ~I taught him.~ She was rather proud her little hatchling.

"Max, turn back please." The Dark Lord said as he walked to the crib. "Nagini taught him how to change into a snake. I believe he has the Black family gift."

Lucius finally recovered to look at his son. Who were clearly confused by their reaction. "Bad, Daddy?" Max asked.

"No, Max, you're our good boy, you just gave us a very special blessing with your skills." The Dark Lord said.

"Yes, Max, you did. I am very proud of you, however, no turning into a snake unless you ask us." Lucius was the one who had to lay down the rules because his mate certainly wouldn't. He would have allowed Max to explore and do anything as long as he didn't get hurt.

"Papa, watch." Max said and suddenly he looked like Draco.

Lucius smiled. "Oh, Draco is going to enjoy seeing you looking like him. You two can pretend to be twins." Max's normal looks were a wonderful combination of the Black, Malfoy, and Gaunt family since the Potters were close in coloring the Potter look got almost erased. Max's eyes were now a Brunswick green, with silver specks in the pupil. His hair was black with strands of Malfoy blond throughout it. He was taller than the average 19-month-old baby according to the books. He kept the same shape of his eyes, but his mouth and nose were all Marvolo's and his high cheekbones from Lucius.

"I will go and see about breakfast." The Dark Lord stated. "Uncle Severus will be here soon, so will Draco."

"Sev'rus." Max loved Severus. Max and Draco could get Severus to do anything they wanted.

After breakfast:

Draco and Max were in the playroom, being watched by Dobby, Xinia, and Pink. Severus and Lucius knew the boys wouldn't last too long and would be taking a nap soon. They had spent over an hour outside running around. Reggie joined them in the Dark Lord's office. "How did the Order meeting go?"

"It was chaos. I honestly know why they never get anything done. They can't agree on anything." Severus sighed. "Last night, Dumbledore decided, again, to be late to his own meeting. I had to listen to all of them think of new ways you were going to attack the Longbottoms, from one side, while the other side, which included the Longbottoms, saying you clearly were gone and they weren't moving to Godric's Hollow, nor did they feel like they should hide any longer. That got Molly Weasley screeching about endangering their son and how you were biding your time. She went on about how to protect Neville and how important it was to protect all the children, as her brats were screaming. I am not looking forward to teaching her twins."

"How many do they have? I heard like nine" Lucius asked. He couldn't stand the Weasley family.

"Seven. The other six were running around screaming before Dumbledore arrived. One is Draco and Max's age and is a right menace. Has a fit anytime he doesn't get his way." Severus replied. "Their daughter will be a year old in August and already can do no wrong if you listen to Molly's bragging."

"Lovely." The Dark Lord said and leaned into Lucius "see I am not ruining our son."

"I know, but I don't want him to be a brat." Lucius replied.

"Agreed." The Dark Lord told him. "What happened when the fashionless statement showed up?"

"Same thing it was about the hunt for Harry. He pushed Frank to move into Godric's Hollow, but Frank declined, saying Longbottom Manor was good. After another round of that, Dumbledore finally got to you. He believes you are laying low, recruiting, working on finding the Potters and Harry. He believes you are going to kill the Potters and has warned them. They have refused to return to England. He really seems to have the prophecy focused on them. I heard Minerva complaining to Filius how Dumbledore keeps writing to the Potters and that the owls are apparently not up for flying that distance. Most of Hogwarts' Owls are old."

"I did leave our deal in their memories, it's under a Vow so that area is covered." The Dark Lord informed them.

"Dumbledore again started on Frank, it seems he has a brilliant idea of a marriage contract between Neville, who they think might be a squib, the test showed he had some magic but they haven't seen the boy use his magic and Ginerva Weasley. He has been trying to form a strong pro light alliance, but no one seems to want to have any direct ties to it."

"Yes, many in the Wizengamot are growing weary of hearing him speak about how the Dark Lord is going to wipe all the muggles out, kill all the muggle-born and half-bloods or the new theory is to enslave them. " Lucius said.

Severus couldn't even process what Lucius told him. He just sighed. "We have been carefully watching the Potters. Lily had another boy, two days ago. We have been keeping a very close eye them. We have also been tracking their owls, the Hogwarts owls are very tired, he keeps using the same three and there aren't getting any rest." Reggie stated.

"Potter and Dumbledore actually had the nerve to try and get the Potter's newest spawn named the Potter heir. Ironclaw got the notice about it from their branch in New York. It was denied and the Potter's were given a copy of the contract. Dumbledore just got told it was denied." The Dark Lord told them.

"Sirius is also going to be removed from the family this week. My father finally heard back from great Uncle Regulus, and he agreed." Reggie stated. "My father has already set his Will in place, Max is named as his heir. He really enjoyed meeting him. My parents said if you ever need someone to watch him, they would love it."

"Tell them we said thank you." The Dark Lord responded, but he knew he would never take them up on it. Orion was a good man, but his wife. The Dark Lord couldn't take that woman harping at him for ten minutes, never mind sending his son to endure her.

"We can't do anything to them as of yet, Dumbledore is still too interested in them. However, I was thinking, since she isn't pregnant, I could slip them some potions that would have an interesting effect on the Potters and Black." Severus told them.

"It would be easy, Sirius is having my parents send him things for the three of them. My mother and father have only been doing it because he is family, but after this weekend they won't." Reggie stated.

"Could they send him a last big box of things? Like tea, biscuits?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I am sure if we gave them to my parents they would do it." Reggie stated. "You know they support you and if we told them it was punishment for abandoning Max, they would send the box."

"Severus do it. Nothing that will hurt the child." The Dark Lord told him.

"Done, I have a few specific potions that will work wonders on them and they are long last, untraceable on most scans."

The four of them plotted their revenge for the next six months. They knew they would get their hands on them soon, but not while Dumbledore was watching them.

Chapter 3: Growing Up

Boys-about 2 years old:

"Mine, mine, mine." They heard Draco scream and a loud smack and Max began to cry. The Dark Lord, with Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus following behind them, quickly made their way to the sunroom to see what happened. They were surprised to find Max hiding in a corner, his hands over his head, with Draco's arm raised as he went to hit Max again, with a train in his hand, using it to hit Max.

"Draco!" Narcissa marched forth and grabbed her son. "What have I told you about hitting others?" They were quickly looking over Max, to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"He had my train." Draco told her, holding up a miniature version of the Hogwarts Express. "It's mine."

The Dark Lord picked up Max, who buried his head into his father's neck, crying. "That is no excuse for what you have done." Narcissa rebuked him. "I have told you before you need to learn to share your toys with your brother."

"No! He's not my brother, he's the leftover." Draco screamed at her and threw the train at Lucius when Lucius went to speak. Lucius had to duck to avoid getting hit by the flying train.

"I believe I will be taking Draco up to his room." Narcissa stated and giving Lucius a look, let him know that she would be giving him some type of punishment after she found out what Draco meant by leftover.

Once Narcissa left with Draco, Lucius picked up the train and held out his arms for his other son, but Max didn't want to let go of the Dark Lord, but he did grab hold of Lucius' robe. "Max, no one is going to hit you again."

"Draco hits always." Max stated, not realizing the three men weren't aware of Draco hitting Max. "He don't like me."

"Everything will be fine." Lucius knew he was going to have to speak to his other son and Narcissa about this. Before they had Max, Draco was used to getting his own way and getting whatever he desired when he wanted it. Since Max came along, they realized it wasn't aiding Draco in his growth by allowing that to keep happening.

Severus sighed, he knew Draco was a bit of a brat but he wasn't aware he was a bully, he knew they would need to work on Draco and also give Max some confidence to stand up to Draco. "Max, why didn't you say something?"

Max lifted his head, confused for a few seconds at what Severus could be asking when he finally replied, "told he mean to me."

"Yes, you did, but from now on if he hits you, you come and tells us that he hit you." The Dark Lord stated as Max laid his head back down on the Dark Lord's shoulder and yawned. "Time for a nap I believe."

"Nag'n come too?" Max asked.

"Doesn't she always?" Lucius rubbed his hand down Max's back "I will speak to Narcissa and see if any of those books have any ideas on how to handle this."

"I read them and they do." Severus told them. "They provide a few different ways to handle it. Let me know which one you select and I will do my part."

"Thank you Severus."

"Sev'rus?" Max was suddenly in Severus' arms. "Read."

"That wasn't accidental." Lucius finally stated.

"No, I want to try something else." The Dark Lord went a got one of Max's favorite books, he held it up so that Severus could see the title and he waved the book a bit and knew Severus understood.

"What book?" Severus asked the yawning boy in his arms.

"Cat." Severus looked down and saw The Cat in the Hat in Max's hand.

Severus arched a brow. "Read him the story, we will speak after he is sleeping." The Dark Lord set up a cot for his son to sleep on in the sunroom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They finally learned that Draco meant by leftover, he knew he was the heir of the Malfoy name and that Max was next in line. When everyone explained that Max was an heir of a few different lines, Draco originally tossed a fit, saying he was older and they were his. After a lot of explaining and talking, Draco grasped the concept that they had two different sets of parents. Things went a bit smoother after that, with them working on controlling Draco temper.

It was now almost the end of the school year and Lucius started the conversation they had been putting off regarding Max's abilities. "He has the Black gift, I know it's strong because he has Sirius, Reggie, Cissy, and Bella's blood, he is connected to Marvolo through blood before the adoption, is it possible the blood adoption increased his core?"

"Theoretically, yes, magical adoptions have shown that when new blood is added, it does increase the core or provides magically abilities that might be have been lost to the line. It doesn't always work, but with Max, because of the numerous donations, it seems to have worked. We will have to see what other gifts are in the lines." The Dark Lord stated.

"I know some of the gifts in the Black line besides Metamorphmagi are the mind arts and magical resistance. The Slytherin, Gaunt, and Peverell line are flight, Parseltongue, and mind arts. Malfoy is Veela charm, mind arts, and a chance of being an empath." Lucius stated. "We know he is already a parselmouth and metamorphmagus, I wouldn't be surprised if he is great with the mind arts and flying, he has all those gifts multiple times in his blood, the addition of the Malfoy blood might have been enough of a push to bring forth the other lines abilities."

"We might want to see if any of my followers' children have any abilities in their lines and see about bringing them forward if it will aid the children." The Dark Lord began to make a mental note of which families would benefit from his idea.

"Some of them we don't want their abilities brought forth. I am thinking of the Kipple family, for example, insanity runs rampant in their line, Crabbe and Goyle might benefit." Severus was hoping the current family members of the Kipple wouldn't produce any children.

"True. What happened while you got the pleasure of attending Dumbledore's Order meeting last night?" Lucius reminding them why Severus was there, officially at least. Severus was almost finished with his contract with Hogwarts, and was going to be opening a store in Diagon Alley for potions and providing St. Mungo's with some of his creations. Severus was extremely busy in gathering items for his new shop, packing up his quarters at Hogwarts and getting his new rooms in Slytherin Castle ready.

"Yes, sadly for me, I attended. It seems they are still trying to get the Potters to return. No luck in locating Harry Potter and they are running out of ideas. He again tried to get the Longbottoms to hide at Godric's Hollow. Frank and Alice are getting annoyed with him."

"Do you think if we approached them, about maybe staging a fake confrontation, that they would be willing to assist in it?" The Dark Lord asked, wondering if that might be the way to go. "It would get Dumbledore off of this idea of me attacking them or the Potters, show the Longbottom family the truth and get us a solid light family for support."

"I could speak to Augusta Longbottom, I know her and Frank have been at the Ministry and Wizengamot listening to him go off on tangents and really haven't been impressed. Frank usually rolls his eyes." Lucius stated. He had been watching them closely after Frank sided against Dumbledore during a few debates and on voting for some new laws.

"They're Gryffindor through and through but I do know they don't like Dumbledore pressing them, and when Frank asked him directly why they needed to live in Godric's Hollow they got a simple answer of making sure they were safe, despite Frank and Alice saying their manor had some of the oldest family wards. He hinted at sharing the house with the Potters when they returned."

"Feel them out, both of you. Don't confirm or deny anything." The Dark Lord began to plan how this might work but before he could say anything else, Reggie entered the room.

"Do I have a sign somewhere on me that says all light families come to me for help? Does my dark mark show through my robes?" Reggie asked, after bowing to the Dark Lord.

"What happened?" Lucius asked. He had an idea that they wouldn't need to approach the Longbottom family.

"Longbottom approached me at the Ministry, he wants to speak to you." Reggie stated.

"Did he say anything else?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, he said he knew. That was it, just he knew." Reggie told them.

The Dark Lord realized that the Potters must have owled Frank before they could memory charm them. "Set it up, Reggie."

"My parents reported that Sirius is asking for another shipment of items. It seems in their recent bouts of illness and other issues, they have gone through a lot of tea and other items. My parents didn't reply as of yet, but we're wondering if you wanted to gift them with some items again." Reggie stated. "Sirius also sent them photos of the newest Potter, Merlin that kid is ugly, it's like he got the worst of their features." He opened his cloak and showed them the picture of the newest Potter. "His name is Herman."

Severus looked at the picture the kid was fat, with a ruddy complexion, had bright flaming red hair, with the Potter trademark of a bird's nest look, he had a ton of freckles all over his face, his nose was long, his lips were thin with on a very wide mouth, he was wearing black framed glasses that made his eyes look huge and you could see the basic brown of his eyes. "I thought the Weasley red hair stood out."

"Oh, my." Narcissa stated as she looked at the picture, after seeing everyone was looking at it. "Is that the newest Potter?"

"Yes. His name is Herman." Lucius told her. He looked around for the boys.

"Dobby and Nobby have them in their play room." She answered the unasked question. "They saddled that poor child with that name. He is going to be picked on something dreadfully." She shook her head. "Really, what were they thinking?"

"Tell your parents we will be glad to supply the Potters and Black with some items for them to ship them. I am sure we all can add some excellent surprises in the package." The Dark Lord stated.

"I have a few potions I made especially for them. I also will include things that will be just for the child, so they won't be tempted to give anything to the spawn." Severus stated. "I think Cissy and I can make a trip to Honeydukes for a few things."

"I was hoping we could send another package to them. Does he know he has been disowned?" Narcissa asked, sitting down.

"No, my parents told him that they had to use some family magic to adjust the wards and that was what he had felt. The idiot bought it." Reggie told them. "Oh, my father wants to know if you would be interested in him teaching the boys some of the Black family magic."

"I believe we will. Have him visit me and we can discuss it. Max and Draco will need lessons." The Dark Lord stated, Draco, while not showing any of the stronger Black family magic was still a Black and he didn't think it would do any damage for him to learn the family magic.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dark Lord apparated to Longbottom Manor, strolled around the walkway and knocked on the door. Frank opened the door. "Neville is ready to play the game. I told him you would come in wave your wand and say a few words, he was to start crying as soon as you aimed your wand at him, but told him you would just destroy the few things in the room that we placed there."

"Good and your mother, and wife?" The Dark Lord asked.

"They are already stunned. My mother is by Neville's door, Alice is on the stairs. I will close the door, you destroy it and stun me by it, I think Dumbledore will buy into that. There is a pile of ashes by Neville's wardrobe with a black cloak on top, so be careful not to step in that mess."

"The wards?" The Dark Lord asked.

"We took down the main family ones, if you can just cast a few times outside to leave the residue, the Aurors and Dumbledore will buy into it. All of us are under a Vow, so we can't reveal anything. My mother, Alice, and I want you to take this man down."

"I am working on it. Let's get this over with, I don't want to take a chance of him wondering what is going on and showing up here before we are finished."

They set the stage and when the Dark Lord entered Neville's room the boy waved at him. "You ready to play the game?"

"Ye Daddy said I cry wond'ful." Neville responded he held up his stuffed bear.

"Great, can you move over to the other side of your crib, I want to hit the area behind where you are standing and I don't want you to get hurt." He watched Neville move to the end of his crib and the Dark Lord sent the Killing Curse into the wall. "Now remember if they ask, you saw a green light."

"Green." Neville repeated.

"Very good, now remember a green light, it hit the mirror." He pointed to the mirror a bit above where he aimed. "The light hit me."

"Know." Neville grinned. "Daddy said light hit you."

"Such a good boy. Your parents will be with you shortly. Now start crying for me, louder when you hear the others arrive. The man with a long white beard is the one you make sure to mention the green light to." Neville clapped his hands in excitement but started to cry like he was told to do. "You will get a wonderful plant for this, I will make sure." He promised the boy. His parents had told him how much Neville enjoyed plants.

He left the room to return home. He knew Severus would have an interesting report for him later.

Chapter 4: He Is An Idiot

Last night the Dark Lord and Frank had staged the attack at Longbottom Manor. Frank had kept the Manor on lockdown after Dumbledore and the Aurors had left. He was very proud of his son, he did exactly what they showed him to do. He even said green light.

They had spent the day repairing the wards, cleaning up the Manor and Neville carrying around the plant he got from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had sent it by house elf and Neville didn't want to put the plant.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus made it into the Dark Lord's office before he started laughing. He knew Lucius, Reggie, and Frank were already there. Frank had left before he did. Dumbledore had called an Order meeting for tonight. After the meeting, Severus was delayed in leaving, as Dumbledore had asked to speak to him. Severus finally stopped laughing. "I am sorry, but that man is an idiot." He really hadn't had such a good laugh in a long time.

"I guess he asked you to do something?" The Dark Lord was drinking some tea. He indicated a cup waiting for Severus.

"Do you want the meeting first or his discussion with me? I can tell you both meetings were very interesting." Severus asked, taking a seat in his usual chair. "Max?" He found he loved seeing Max and Draco, which was a bit of a surprise to him, as he usually didn't care for kids.

"Sleeping, Cissy had him for the day." Lucius answered. Narcissa had taken the boys shopping after their lessons. The lessons were basic riding lessons, on ponies with her holding the reins, walking next to them, followed by their French lesson. French was a thirty minute time period in which only French was allowed to be spoken. Latin followed after that and depending on the day, they might do reading, some arts and crafts, etc.

"Give me the highlights of the main meeting first, then you can tell us what had you laughing so hard." The Dark Lord stated, "Frank said it was an interesting meeting."

"Oh it was." Severus looked at Frank, who was trying not to laugh. "It will be in tomorrow's paper that Neville is Boy-Who-Lived and that he had defeated You-Know-Who. As I know today's only gave the minimal of details."

"The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Lucius was wondering what is it with the light and giving out titles to everyone, they seemed to like giving long nicknames.

"You should have the other names suggested. One was the Defender of the Light." Severus saw them all trying not to laugh. "It gets funnier."

"I liked Righteous Savior." Frank laughed, as they all let out a snort. "Dumbledore wanted to use it to appeal to the Muggle-born and their religion. He said that it would show the Muggle-born they were welcomed in our world."

"He was going on about it until Minerva pointed out it would actually drive them away as it insulted their Christian religion." Severus wiped a tear from his eye, as he remembered Minerva's waiting until Dumbledore finally stopped talking and she shot him down with that response. "My personal favorite was Light Defender of the Realm."

The Dark Lord, who had just taken a sip of his tea, started coughing. "Those were the better ones." Frank stated. "Some were just awful, like Boy Wonder, someone referenced a comic book called Batman, so might want to check that out. There was one who wanted to create a symbol, but since Neville doesn't have any marks, the rest didn't want to create a symbol. Alice would have had a hard time keeping a straight face tonight, I know I did."

"I did at the comic book comment." At their confused looks, Severus continued. "When I was growing up, Lily introduced me to another friend; he had comic books and loved Batman and Superman. The Boy Wonder was the sidekick to Batman." He wasn't going to admit that he had read them as a child.

"So how long did the name debate last?" Reggie asked. "Can you image if James and Sirius had been there?" He gave a bit of a shudder. He knew James and Sirius would be unbearable in that type of meeting.

"Most of the meeting. Albus had me meet with him earlier, I didn't know I was going to be meeting with only him, but he wants to train Neville. He cautioned me about keep Neville away from bad influences and how he needed to be brought up correctly. He even asked if we were going to have other children and suggested we wait a few years so that the child wouldn't feel neglected." Frank shook his head at the very idea Dumbledore telling him what to do with his family.

"And people say I am controlling." The Dark Lord commented to Lucius.

"If you do that, you will be sleeping on the couch." Lucius quietly replied.

"Is that why you looked like you wanted to kill him when I arrived?" Severus had seen Frank's face when he arrived and the man had looked ready to kill someone. Frank was one of those smiled all the time types, a human version of Filius.

"No, though I wasn't happy by what he was saying, I knew he was going to try something, he wouldn't be Albus if he didn't. What got me upset was Molly deciding that since Neville was now famous, her brats should have play dates with Neville. She never even wanted to hold Neville before today, though she fawned over Harry. She then proceeded to make the arrangements before I could respond. I finally told her I would speak to Alice but I couldn't commit. Albus butted his nose in, saying how he was sure it would work out. Now I have to tell my wife, she has to put up with the Weasley brats tomorrow." Frank was disgusted by the so-called light families. The Potters made him sick with how they sold their son. Dumbledore with his unhealthy desire to make a prophecy into reality, Molly Weasley, and the meeting just made him sick at the idea of pimping his son out like that, he did enjoy the names and if he wasn't aware of the truth, he would be very fearful.

"During the meeting, Albus mentioned sending an owl to the Potters letting them it was safe for them to return home." Severus added. "He is still really pushing the Potters, and I think you will agree when I tell you about our meeting afterward."

"Yes, and told me that James and I would make wonderful partners as Aurors. I reminded him that Sirius was his partner. He even stated that Herman could benefit from knowing Neville. How they could be best of friends, a powerful alliance. I almost thought he was going start drafting a bonding contract between the two boys." He knew Alice and his mother would have very strong objections to any plan the Dumbledore could come up with.

"He wants to get as much publicity from this as he can. He wants to have interviews, get some photos of Neville published. He pulled me aside and asked if I could brew some glamour potions with a small calming draught mixed it this afternoon as I was in the library returning some books to Irma. He already has some ideas of making sure he is in charge, Frank. Be wary of him asking you to sign anything. I saw a bit of a plan in his head when I caught him off guard. He wants to be viewed as the one in charge of the Neville. He wants everyone to have to go through him to get to your son." Severus wondered about Dumbledore. "He mentioned hiring you and Potters as professors. Asked me how good Lily was at potions too."

"He asked me if I was interested in the DADA spot, I told him no. He hinted that he was going to offer James the flying assistant and Lily the potion spot since you are leaving. When I asked him about how that would work since as Aurors we would also need to work our shifts. He said he would get us assigned to Hogwarts."

"He wants me to stay now. He offered me a pay raise, a few weekends off a month, and fewer hours doing hall patrol. He mentioned Lily could do the Muggle Studies course if I remained." Severus explained. "The man has a lot of plans."

"How many positions are opened?" Lucius asked. "The Board is only aware of your spot. He hasn't submitted any applicants for the job either."

"As far as I know the only remaining staff will be Minerva, Filius, Hagrid, Binns, Sybill, and Angus, everyone else is either retiring or quitting for one reason or another. The DADA professor is retiring, he only signed up for a year to fill in his time for the Aurors to get his pension, he was injured last summer. The Muggle Studies professor quit going to classes in March, after some of the Pureblood children asked her to explain some Muggle things and how they worked. When she did, the Muggle-borns told her she was wrong and ended up teaching the class for the rest of the year. He hired a Pureblood to teach a Muggle Study classes, and she had no interaction with Muggles. The incident spread to the other years and houses, think she spent her time with Sybill, drinking the sherry they seem to like. Every time I saw her, she smelled like a distillery."

"He's trying to fill it all the positions with Order members." The Dark Lord stated. "If he hires them before anyone knows the spots are even opened, no one would even care. I also believe he is hoping with the Potters back, they will support him and the Order. Wait until he finds out they don't have that much money."

"Dumbledore will be furious. When Sirius finds out he has been disowned, you know he will go running to Dumbledore to complain about it." Reggie stated a smile on his face. "Father and Mother sent the package to them using Kreacher."

"True and you know we can't get anyone in those positions unless they are unmarked. The wards he set up tell him who has a dark mark." Lucius didn't want a bunch of Dumbledore supporters in Hogwarts, once they were in, they would be impossible to remove them.

"I can return, he wants me to be there for Neville and Herman. He wants me to protect them." Severus stated. "He has been pressing me since I gave my notice." It was driving him crazy, Dumbledore would pop up in the weirdest places to discuss meaningless things and towards the end would ask what he could do to make him stay.

"Severus, I can't ask that of you. You already have your store, and I am not going to ask you to give up your dream." The Dark Lord, while wanting Severus to return to Hogwarts would be ideal, he wasn't going to make Severus give up his dream.

"I can rent the space out. Mr. Slugs wants to open a branch in Hogsmeade. If I allow him to rent it out, sell my potions in his stores, and get discounted rate on ingredients, he should agree to the terms and I still get to keep the research contract with St. Mungos. He has been after me for a few years to sell my potions in his stores. It would enable me to do both."

"Would you have any time to even sleep if you did that?" Frank paused "I have an idea. I don't know if you would agree but Alice is good with potions, maybe see about getting her as an assistant, you know he will go for it."

"Yes, he would. Mr. Slugs would also agree, as most of the potions he requires have a long shelf life and can be brewed in a large quantity. I will see if Albus will let me use some of my more promising students as teacher assistants to allow Alice time with Neville and me to brew. They can grade first and second-year essays. Albus will agree, believing I am mellowing if I allow students to assist. He also doesn't want to lose his spy and he would believe with Alice there, he would have a closer tie to Neville. I can also suggest people for the missing positions. Since he knows I have a mastery in Defense, I can get someone in that spot if they aren't marked."

"Do you have an idea who?"

"Actually I have one." Frank stated. "Remus, he hasn't trust Albus for a wee bit, and now with the Potters and Sirius taking off without a word to him, he might be willing to listen. I can speak to him, show him the memories. We know he wouldn't object, as he would believe Remus would be one of his followers."

"Severus?" The Dark Lord looked at his friend. He glanced at Lucius, he knew what Lucius was thinking as he was thinking the same thing. They should have started to recruit Order members a lot sooner.

"While I don't care for him personally, I agree with Frank. Lupin, even tonight, wasn't happy with what was happening. I don't even think he spoke a word."

"He didn't." Frank began to think of ways to speak to Remus.

"Lupin is a werewolf, right?" Reggie knew Sirius didn't tell his parent that Remus was a werewolf. Actually, there wasn't much that Sirius did tell their parents.

"Yes." They all responded.

"As a werewolf, he might have thought of the Potters as part of his pack, since he didn't have one. So he is feeling rejected and depressed as his pack betrayed him by leaving him behind. Sirius was the one who suggested that Lupin was the spy and that is why they weren't speaking to him." Reggie paused, "Sirius said it was because he was a dark creature so therefore it had to be him. When I pointed out, that Sirius came from a dark family did that mean he was dark? He stormed away." He explained to his parents that Sirius didn't like logic used against him in an argument.

"Frank, see what you can do." The Dark Lord stated. "If he wants to speak to me, let me know and we can arrange a time and place."

Before they could say anything further an owl flew into the room. It landed by Severus and held out its leg. Severus took the letter as he said, "I don't have any owl treats, would a piece of biscuit work?" The owl bobbed his head in response and Severus gave the owl a piece of his biscuit. He opened the letter and read it. "I believe you won't have to speak to him, after all." Severus gave the letter the Dark Lord.

The note read:

Snape, I know. I want to help. Very disappointed in my so called friends. Lupin.

"It looks like we won't have to do much. Severus, take Frank and Reggie with you. Meet with him as soon as you can." The Dark Lord ordered. He wondered why Lucius was so quiet and when he looked at him, he could see Lucius was exhausted.

"I will send a message to him later tonight. Does tomorrow around lunch time work for you, Frank?"

"Yes, it will allow me to escape the Weasley brats. I hope those twins of hers don't prank my wife or mother."

"If they prank your mother, she will feed them to her hat." Lucius had a slight smile on his face as he pictured the image. "I will get you the memory vials before you leave Severus."

"Thank you, Lucius." Severus responded. "Now the after the meeting besides what I just informed you of, had something I believe you will find interesting."

"What?"

"He doesn't believe that Neville was the true prophecy child. He believes you only went after Neville, because you were forced and that Neville only survived because you didn't use the killing curse, but some other spell that has a green light. He is going to be researching to find out which spell it could have been." Severus explained. "He believes the prophecy will happen later on, which is another reason he wants the Potters here. He wants to set up another confrontation when you finally return. He wants me to stick close to you and for me to work your way into the Elite."

"Elite?" Frank asked.

"I told Albus that I was only an inner circle and that the elite had more information. I hinted to him that Lucius was an elite member, and used it as a way to go to Malfoy Manor more, as a way of getting more information. It also works as a way of me not being able to provide him with certain information." Severus explained. "I informed him that the elite members were a secret part of Death Eaters, and only a select few were aware of them."

"Impressive." Frank said. "It allows you to feed him information while allowing you a lot of leeway with what you provide. He would never have thought of that."

"Marvolo thought of it. When we started to feed Albus information, we needed a way to create some reason to give me an out on not giving him all the information." Severus explained.

"We might need to set up a way to protect Frank, Alice, and Remus if he joins." Lucius stated, trying to cover a yawn. "A Vow won't work."

"Their masks will protect them in a general meeting but keep him from reading them with his skill in Legilimency, I could create a Parselmagic Loyalty Oath, which would allow me to control what information they give, without endangering anyone." The Dark Lord stated. "The Oath wouldn't show up on scans because its parselmagic and they don't scan for that."

"It would work, once Remus agrees, which I feel he will, we can do the three of us." Frank stated. "His Legilimency skill is one of the reasons Alice wasn't there tonight. She didn't want to take the chance he would try it. Last night my mother and Alice just avoid looking him in the eye."

"Sounds like a plan. Send me an owl tomorrow or come for dinner and let me know how it went. I am sure Max and Draco would love to see Severus. Frank, if you want to come tomorrow night with Alice, Augusta, and Neville you are more than welcome, the boys can play together." The Dark Lord said.

Chapter 5: Return of the Potters

Summary:

End of July/Begin of Aug. The boys are a wee bit over 3 now

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus with Frank and Remus walked into Slytherin Castle. None of them were happy with what they just learned but they wanted to make sure everyone was aware of the situation. They found the Dark Lord reading the evening paper, while Lucius was trying to get Max to eat some peas. The boy hated peas and kept dropping them onto the floor for Nagini to eat, she hated peas too. Reggie was browsing through some letters, sipping some tea.

"I take it from your looks you have bad news?" The Dark Lord asked as he folded his paper. He looked at Lucius who seemed to have peas in his hair.

"Don't you say a word." Lucius warned.

"Severus play." Max held up his arms to be picked up.

"After you eat and get cleaned up." Severus told him.

"Moody?" Max tried. Everyone knew he would always go to Severus first, which for the first few times Remus was hurt by it, but he when they explained the bond between Severus and Max, he understood.

"Sorry, it's the same response kiddo. Eat and get cleaned up." Remus responded.

Max looked at Frank. "Sorry, kiddo." The three of them took their seats.

"Alice is usually messier with Neville when she tries to give him beets. The boy hates beets." Frank commented as he poured himself some water. "Ruined her white shirt last week when Neville tossed a few beets back at her when she turned to scoop up some chicken for him."

"He hates them." Lucius stated. "I have tried everything. He will eat anything else. Draco, on the other hand, hates everything."

"It's a stage with Draco." Frank commented. "Neville is starting it."

"Great." Lucius muttered. "So what happened?" He saw the Dark Lord give Max a piece of his roll.

"Dumbledore called a staff meeting. It appears we have a new Muggle Study Professor and an Assistant Flying Instructor, who will also fill in for Remus during that time of the month." Severus couldn't help by sneer as he spoke.

"What of Black?" The Dark Lord spelled Lucius clean, and received a nod of thanks. Lucius normally was able to do it himself, but lately, Max had been watching wands closely and the Dark Lord could cast minor spells wandless.

"He doesn't know that he hasn't been removed from the family and Dumbledore wants him to return to being an Auror, but according to the Mutt, he was denied. They didn't like him leaving without notice. So now he is looking for someone on staff to use him as an assistant." Frank commented. "Couch turned him down as soon as he entered the office, told him to tell that ingrate Potter too."

Severus smirked as he remembered the conversation he heard. "Alice wasn't sure what position he would take as she reminded Dumbledore that all the Professor slots are filled. She also brought up the Board didn't approve of either of the Potters positions." He paused "I don't know how Alice says things so sweetly. Dumbledore really believes everything she says."

"Yes, he does. My mother thinks it's because Alice was one of his favorite Gryffindors." Frank answered. "I also think he is relying on Lily and Alice being best friends. If he only knew how disgusted Alice was with Lily, he would keep the woman away from her."

"Was that her that gave Lily the hag look when they were leaving yesterday?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she saw them leaving the Headmaster's office, followed them down as they were exiting the front door, cast the spell and hid in that alcove to the right." Frank grinned. "James was furious. He stormed back in trying to find out who did it."

"I know, I saw him and was able to hide before he blamed me. Not that I would have cared if he did, I just didn't want to listen to Dumbledore lecturing about respecting the Potters." Severus answered.

"Will there be a problem with the Board about them? I know they couldn't have been approved by the Board."

"We haven't approved them and I will make sure they don't get approved, using the same excuse the Ministry did. I will stress the fact that they left the Auror Corps without notice and now want to teach our children? They ran from their responsibilities once."

"It will work, especially with my mother on the Board."

"He could also sign them up as apprentices." The Dark Lord told them. "If he did, he would be able to tie them to Hogwarts, but also would tie them to whomever they made the contract with and not himself, so he might not do it."

"Unless he used Potter with Minerva, she used to brag about his skill in Transfiguration. She does need the help. He might have a problem regarding getting her to agree, ever since she found out about them abandoning Harry she hasn't spoken a word about them, even in Order meetings." Severus stated.

"That is true. I hadn't thought about that." Frank added.

"It won't work, part of their contracts with the Ministry is that in the future they must be available to call back to duty, if they took an apprenticeship, it would interfere with the contract they have with the Ministry. Magic won't allow it." Lucius explained. "The contracts are for ten years after you leave the Corps. They don't mind a regular job, but an apprenticeship isn't classified as a job, it's a willing bonding by magic to someone else for at least four years, depending on the area you are going into."

"So they came back and have no jobs." The Dark Lord smiled. "That is unless they want to be hired as assistant groundskeepers and assistant caretakers."

"I will make sure to mention that at the Board meeting, which is tomorrow." Lucius smirked. "I know Severus would love to see them cleaning the castle."

"Wonder if we could require uniforms for them?" Reggie grinned. "You will have to take pictures for me, Severus."

"Maybe prank them into French Maid Outfits." Remus looked at Severus as he said it, and saw more than a spark of interest in Severus' eyes regarding getting even with the Potter and Black.

"I will arrange it. I will try to make Dumbledore think he won too." Lucius grinned.

"I will warn my mother."

"We will be able to keep an eye on them at the same time." The Dark Lord took his son out of the highchair. "I do wonder how they are going to explain their oldest child missing."

"That should be an interesting answer, especially since the Order is still looking for him." Severus replied.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius walked down Diagon Alley calmly and looking the full Pure-blood Lord that he was. He went into the Leaky Cauldron, straight to the floo. He stepped out of the fireplace with a huge smile on his face. He made his way to his mate. He knew he would have Max on his lap reading pre-school potion books that Severus had found.

Draco would be with Narcissa working on his reading. Draco cared more for animals at present and only liked potions when Severus was teaching them. However, both boys were learning a wide range of pre-school magic, customs, and skills.

"Father!" Max climbed off of the Dark Lord's lap and ran to Lucius with his arms up in the air.

"You are getting a bit big for this." Lucius stated as he picked him up. "But, I suppose, just this once."

"You always say that." Max replied.

"I do, don't I?" Lucius gave him a kiss. "How about you go and see your Mother?"

"She is with Draco, teaching him about dragons." Max answered. "May I visit with Severus? He is down in his lab."

"No, I need to speak to him also." Lucius answered, "However, if you go upstairs with Dobby, I promise to take you riding tomorrow."

"Two stories tonight?" Max bargained, showing he was a snake.

"Two stories, but only if you are very good."

"Deal." Max grinned. "Dobby, come play with me."

Dobby appeared with a pop. "Little Master Maxxie Dobby take you to play in your room." Dobby took Max's hand and they popped away.

"I already sent Nobby to tell Severus I was here and to join us." Lucius answered the Dark Lord's unasked question.

"I am guessing it is good news?"

Lucius grinned. "Wait until Severus is here. Frank was at the meeting with his mother, so he and Augusta will tell Alice and Reggie." Reggie had been helping Alice when Augusta and Frank had to be away from the Manor in case Dumbledore tried anything. Frank and Alice were worried that Dumbledore might force them to leave the manor in any way possible.

Once Severus arrived and everyone had their tea, Lucius said, "Dumbledore was furious when he left. James and the Mutt are now assistant groundskeepers and caretakers. Lily is now the assistant caretaker. He tried to get apprenticeships, Lily with Severus."

"You're joking?" Severus asked.

"I wish I was. He said you were fine with it and went on about how you two were best friends since before you started Hogwarts. Augusta asked if he had a letter stating that. He tried to get around it but the rest of the Board also wanted an answer to the question and he finally admitted he didn't. So they said until you submitted a request they wouldn't agree with an apprenticeship. So be ready for it."

"I will just tell him with Alice assisting me. I won't have time, as we have the store and the Infirmary to make potions for." Severus replied.

"I bet he wasn't happy with that since everyone in his pocket follows Augusta's vote." The Dark Lord stated.

"That was the beginning." Lucius grinned.

"You mean it gets better?" Severus was a bit surprised.

"Yes, the Potters and the Mutt only have one-year contracts, if for any reason there is a valid complaint concerning them, they are fired." Lucius stated. "Now, the complaint doesn't even have to do with their jobs, there is a morals clause in the contract. If for any reason it's broken, they are fired immediately."

"So if people start asking where Harry is and they can't give an answer, they can be fired?" The Dark Lord grinned. This was better than they had hoped for.

"Yes, and we got our unmarked followers as a few professors. Ian McAbbot is now the Muggle Studies professor, Horace Whitman is now the Magical Law Professor."

"You got the Law class approved?" The Dark Lord had been trying to get that returned. Things were really changing all because of the Potters selling their son to him. It was the best deal he ever made. He loved his son.

"Yes, I spoke with Augusta and we had all the votes and facts set up so Dumbledore couldn't object." Lucius couldn't stop grinning, it had been a great day for them.

"Avery's cousin Helena Erickson is now the new Wizard Studies Professor."

"Oh, Dumbledore must have been irate." Severus smirked. "That man has been refusing to allow that class for a course elective."

"It's now a requirement for all first through third years if they are Muggle-born, third through the seventh year it is an elective open to all students. Muggle Studies was left as an elective, and which he tried to say needed to force onto the same schedule as the Wizard Studies, but he got outvoted when Henrick Greengrass stated that the Muggle-borns were coming into our world and needed help adjusting to our world and this would aid them and not make them feel unwelcomed."

Severus grinned, he knew Dumbledore couldn't accuse Henrick of being a dark supporter since the man led the neutral faction.

"Now, the best news is that Binns is going to be exorcised tomorrow and Augusta is going to be taking over as the Magical History professor. We tried to get rid of that Divination excuse of a professor, but he refused to budge, but she is on the list to go next. Augusta and a few others want her out."

"It won't take much to get her fired." Severus commented. "Especially if Augusta is there and can see for herself what type of flake she is."

"I agree. Now the question is when do we want to start asking about where Harry Potter is? Or do we mention it in Diagon Alley when we see them and have it go from there?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I was thinking about it. If we did it in Diagon Alley, they could say he was at home. If we do that and let others start to notice they have never seen him, it will build up slowly. However, I am wondering if Dumbledore might do something like have them blood adopt a child and claim it's Harry." Severus stated. "Lily is able to make the potion."

"That could be a problem unless we force an Inheritance Test, which would only be a valid excuse for the Lordship, but since they can't claim the Lordship for any children they have, I don't see how it can be done." Lucius explained. "Legally, they can adopt any child and give him the name Harry."

"True and I bet Dumbledore would do that, except he has made it known that they don't have Harry, so unless everyone in the Order goes along with the deception, he can't do it." The Dark Lord stated. "I can't see Minnie agreeing, and we know Frank, Alice, and Remus won't."

"What do we want to do?" Severus asked. "Their brat will be at Hogwarts, and that gives them less than a month to find a solution."

The Dark Lord smirked. "Yes, a month to figure out how to cover their missing son, one they can't produce."

"You have an idea on what they will do, don't you?" Lucius asked.

"Actually, I believe I know what they will do. They are going to claim he died and they had to leave because they were so saddened by his death."

"So we wait and request a death certificate." Severus and Lucius exchanged a grin as they said it together.

"Yes, and it will be a very well-made forgery and we will call them on it."

"If we use someone like Orion Black since he is family, they can't refuse the request." Lucius smirked.

"Exactly. I do believe payback time has arrived. We will have to make sure that their child doesn't get sent to those Muggles." The Dark Lord added.

"The Weasley family or someone will take him. We know they won't allow anyone not associated with Dumbledore to claim their child. Since they will be still alive, Dumbledore won't be able to interfere with the placement." Lucius stated.

"Severus, you are going to have to watch them at Hogwarts, let us know when they make their move. I am sure Dumbledore won't involve the whole Order in the cover up."

"He won't but he is going to have to find a way to get Minnie and the others from exposing the deception, so I expect we will know about it."

"Lily might also talk to Alice." Lucius reminded them. "She won't think anything of going to her best friend about how remorseful she feels about the death of her first-born."

"She would." Severus made a face of disgust. "All I can say is that Potter corrupted her. She would never have done something like this."

Lucius and the Dark Lord exchanged a look, they knew it wasn't Potter, it was Lily and her views. They had never liked her after she turned her back on Severus during their fifth year. Yes, Severus had called her a nasty name, but he begged for forgiveness and the girl refused it and instead, starting dating the boy who bullied her best friend for years. To them, that said a lot about her character.

"I need to go and check on Max, it's almost this bedtime and I promised him two stories if he behaved."

"I will be here tomorrow for their lesson." Severus stated. "Once the school year starts I will come on Saturday mornings for their lesson."

"You aren't going to come up and say good night."

"I didn't say that. If I left without saying good night, the brat would never forgive me, well at least for a few days." Severus grinned.

Chapter 6: Potter

Severus, Frank and Remus made their way quietly from Hogwarts. They were thinking of what Dumbledore planned to do with the newly returned Potters. They knew that the Dark Lord already had plans but Dumbledore was clearly insane.

Flashback (Sev POV)

Severus made his way up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. He really hated the Order meetings, nay, loathed them. He opened the door and almost lost control for standing there, greeting everyone like long lost friends were James and Lily Potter, with Black laughing. He noticed they had lost weight, their hair was a mess, and it was clear they were using glamours.

Remus, Frank, and Alice were at the edge of the crowd, he joined them. Remus was clearly trying not to growl, Severus hid his smirk. He saw Frank and Alice exchange a quick look as Lily started to pass off her son to Sirius. The child, what was his name again, he knew it started with an H. The boy had been crying while in Lily's arms but quieted down as soon as she passed him to Sirius. Sirius was clearly used to taking the crying boy as he had the boy's stuffed animal in his hand.

He stayed in place as Lily pulled him into a hug. He resisted the urge to shove her away. All he could think of was little Harry being rejected by her. He flashed to the fact that little Harry felt safer with a snake than his own family. He changed his memories to Max having jam flying from his fingers as he spoke, to Max running towards him to be picked up. "Sev, it's so great to see you."

"Lily." Severus resisted the urge to toss her away from him. He felt the bile rise in his throat as he remembered how she was so willing to sell her child to the Dark Lord. He flashed to the memory of little Harry sitting on the floor as James bartered with the Dark Lord and Lily's willingness to leave her son with her nasty sister if the Dark Lord didn't take him. He knew Dumbledore would have left the boy with Petunia, ignoring the abuse in favor of making sure that fake prophesy happened. He went back to focusing on the good memories to keep himself from killing the trio. The boy was sweet and he couldn't understand how anyone could reject him.

"I am so happy to be back here." Lily told him. Severus didn't even bother to comment. He slammed down his shields, keeping control of his emotions.

"Well, if it isn't Snivellius." James Potter laughed as Black spoke. Black was bouncing the boy on his hip.

"Fleabag." He responded, refraining from what he wanted to really call the man. He could see the rest of the group didn't care for the greeting from Black, but no one said anything because Dumbledore clapped his hands to start the meeting. So they were still his pets.

Severus ignored the usual nonsense that Dumbledore always asked about everyone's lives. He really didn't need to listen to Molly brag about her children, Mrs. Figg's cats, or Arthur newest Muggle treasure. "Remus, the werewolves, have they made a decision?" Finally something interesting. He knew Remus had worked with Fenrir. He hadn't spoken to the wolf to know exactly what was going on.

"Yes, and they refuse to join. Most don't want to be involved." Remus lied. Severus knew the man was lying, as he had seen Remus and Fenrir speaking and one of the biggest issues was the limits that Dumbledore was trying to enforce.

"Are you still welcomed with them? Do you think you can convert a few?" Dumbledore asked. Severus knew he was counting on Remus to keep the werewolves out of the fray.

"I am still welcomed, I can't guarantee that they will join the Order, but they haven't turned me out." Remus answered.

"The werewolves have been quiet." Frank added. "The Aurors department had fewer calls concerning werewolves."

"It's true. Do you think we should worry about it?" Moody asked. Severus noticed the man's eye was focused on Potter and Black. He also wasn't drinking from his flask as much.

"No, as I am not sure. Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"'Fenrir hasn't been around, none of the other werewolves' clans either. The Dark Lord hasn't mentioned them, lately." Fenrir had been off visiting the other clans, recruiting, very successfully. The Dark Lord had worked on a plan with Fenrir, Lucius, Frank, Reggie, Remus, and him, creating safe spots for the werewolves to hide. They added wards, making sure they had room to run on the full moon and plenty of shelters. They found a few cave systems and set them up as safe havens. Frank provided a few different ways for the werewolves to avoid detection by the Aurors. Frank showed them how the Aurors tracked werewolves and how to avoid the tracking spells.

"What has he been doing?" Potter asked.

Severus ignored the idiot. "The Dark Lord has expressed renewed interest in the prophecy. He doesn't believe it is about the Longbottom child. He is looking for other children."

"Has he found a child?" Dumbledore asked, concern in his voice.

Severus noticed the quick glance by Dumbledore toward the Potters. So Dumbledore was still going to focus the fake prophecy on the missing Harry Potter. "No. He is looking into Muggle-born and those in Knockturn Alley. He doesn't believe its Potter or Longbottom. He has also been looking into different calendars, different decades, he isn't sure that it is about a child per se."

"I see." Dumbledore responded, disappointment in his voice. Severus realized the man was going to find a way to make sure the Dark Lord believed it was about Harry Potter. The Dark Lord already set up a way to prevent the prophecy from being revealed as fake, until they were ready.

"What do you think it means?" Minerva asked. "How can we find out who he is going to go after?"

"So Snivellius is useless." Black commented. "Some spy." He told Potter.

Severus didn't even glance the annoyance. He looked at Minerva. "I am aiming to move into his elite. I just need to provide some good intelligence, and I can make the step. He is already aware that the Potters have returned. One of his spies in the Ministry informed Lucius, and Lucius was eager to inform him that they are back."

"I will see what information I can have you give him by the end of the meeting, Severus." Dumbledore responded. "We, however, need to focus on finding Harry Potter and hope he doesn't find him first. He must be looking for Harry."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"How can we be sure?" Alice added.

"The prophecy is about Harry, I am sure. We need to remain in control of the situation. I still have my house in Godric's Hollow ready for us to protect the Potters, once we find Harry." Dumbledore stated.

"Where are you staying now, James?" Minerva asked, voicing his question.

"Potter Manor." James answered.

Severus watched him shift a bit in his seat. He knew the Potters didn't want Harry found and certainly didn't want to be confined to Godric's Hollow. He also knew they didn't want anyone to find out they sold their son.

"Next order of business, we need to find a Professor's assistance jobs for Sirius, James, and Lily. Severus, I know I asked you about working with Lily, can she work with you?"

Severus resisted the urge to glare at Dumbledore, he already knew the answer, and he resented being put on the spot like this. "No, as I already informed you, Alice and I are busy enough with making potions, and I can't add more work to our already busy schedule."

"Lily will help ease the stress." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling.

"No, I have a contract with Mr. Slugs, and it lists only Alice and me as the brewers. I have a new apprentice who will be grading the younger years work. Mr. Slugs will be providing additional training for my new apprentice." He saw Alice hide a smirk.

"I see." Dumbledore responded. "Minerva perhaps you could use James, while I see if the new Defense professor could use Sirius."

"Why can't James and Sirius go back to being Aurors?" Minerva asked.

"They were turned down." Frank stated. Severus still found enjoyment in that, both of them getting rejected by the Ministry for the actions.

"Crouch doesn't want them to return for fear of them running again." Moody stated at the same time. "He wants people who don't run in fear."

"We were protecting Herman." Lily glared.

Soon everyone was yelling. Molly was screaming about not protecting Harry, while James and Sirius were yelling at Remus for being a traitor and Moody for not defending them. Minerva, Alice, and Frank joined him in watching the chaos. He wondered how long Dumbledore was going to allow the yelling. Suddenly there was a firecracker going off. "Now if we can return to our discussion."

Severus was so thankful the Dark Lord didn't run his meetings like this. "I believe I have a solution. James and Sirius, you will assist Hagrid and Angus. Lily, I could use an assistant."

Severus knew those positions were created by Lucius and Dumbledore was hoping to avoid using them, he wanted to be able to have his pets be proud of their positions, nothing screamed desperation then being an assistant to the squib. "Great." Muttered Black then he suddenly grinned and leaned towards Potter. "We can prank."

"You will be cleaning up any pranks." Severus snidely informed them.

"Shut up, Snivellius." Black and Potter tried to sneer.

"Enough with that name." Remus stated. "He stuck around and is actually doing something important to help with the war effort."

"Figures, you would stick up for him, once a traitor always a traitor." Black snapped, jumping up, almost dropping the brat in the process, causing Molly to let out a bit of a scream. Severus noticed that Lily didn't seem to care. His opinion of her fell to rock bottom. He had hoped that she wasn't totally gone.

Dumbledore cast a quick Silencio before it could get out of hand. The meeting was just smaller fights breaking out after that, until finally, Dumbledore ended it, after telling Severus to tell the Dark Lord that Potter was the boy for the prophecy and how they were searching for the boy. He also wanted Severus to tell him that the Potters were now at Hogwarts.

End Flashback

After everyone else had apparated out when they reached the end of the wards, except for Remus and Severus, Frank glanced around to make sure they were alone. "That was certainly interesting."

"Yes, and I believe we should create more issues, by pushing Black and Potter." Remus stated.

"I agree. I will tell the Dark Lord what happened tonight. He will be happy that Lucius was able to make sure that Black and Potter were kept from key positions in Hogwarts." Severus stated.

"I did find it interesting that Black was the one who calmed the boy down. He also held him and carried him out of the meeting." Frank added.

"I agree. From the first meeting with them and the Dark Lord, they really didn't pay attention to their first son. When Max was asked about things, he mentioned that they didn't hold him. He latched onto us and Nagini because of it." Severus stated.

"I used to worry about that aspect too. It got worse when they learned he was parselmouth." Remus stated.

"I better head home. I expect Lily will be paying a visit tomorrow, trying to work on Alice."

"Good night, Frank. I will go and visit the Dark Lord and report to him what happened." Severus watched Frank apparated out. "Remus, why do they think you are a traitor?"

"Because I didn't jump to their defense when they were complaining earlier in the day about not being welcomed back in the Auror Corp and when Dumbledore began to ask around for them to get assistant professorships, I warned them that they wouldn't get the jobs because of their leaving."

"I see. Remus, you know they are just blaming you for their errors."

"I know, and Severus, I still firmly believe we made the right choice. Dumbledore and his kind need to go. Have you spoken to Minerva? I don't believe that Molly and the others will leave the man."

"I haven't but I am going to start feeling her out." Severus answered. "She could have taken James or Lily and she didn't."

"I agree. Also, her attitude toward them before you arrived was very chilly, the same with Dumbledore."

Severus found that interesting. He was going to mention it to the Dark Lord, and see what direction they wanted to head in now that they knew where the players were now going to be. He also knew the man was going to wonder about the continued search for Harry Potter. "We better head out, we don't want them wondering why we are talking." He didn't want to take a chance on Dumbledore or anyone else wondering why they were still there. He apparated to his home. He set up a few cauldrons and set a warning alarm and headed to Slytherin Castle.

Chapter Management

Chapter 7

"They are living in Potter Manor?" The Dark Lord smirked as Severus informed him.

"Yes, I had wondered how that was possible."

"I didn't close them down. I believe it's time to evict them from all of the Potter properties." The Dark Lord searched his desk for the property folder of the Potters. He pulled out the deeds and began to sort through them. "Severus, do you remember where muggle relatives of Lily's live?"

"Yes, some place in Little Whining, Surrey. I only remember because at Lily was bragging how her sister had brought a new house, this was before our friendship fell apart."

"The house is listed on the Potter Estates listing." The Dark Lord began to read the deed. "It was paid in full shortly before they visited me."

"James must have paid for it in full, hoping they would take Harry if you didn't."

"It wasn't James; the check is signed by Lily." The Dark Lord showed the check to Severus.

"She knows what her sister is like." Severus couldn't believe Lily. He didn't think the woman could sink any lower. Lily knew exactly how her sister felt about magic. Lily had told him enough times about her summers at home, and how her sister and her future husband had treated her. Lily actually paid for the house to leave her child at, knowing her sister would abuse the boy.

"Evict them all. It will leave all of them without a place to live. You know if you evict the Potters out of their residence, they would go to the sister and most likely either live with them or evict them." Lucius was carrying Max. He put down Max, who ran to his Papa first, got a hug and ran to Severus for another hug. "Max, remember your Mother is going to be here in a few minutes for your French lesson with your brother."

"I remember." Max climbed onto the couch to sit next to Severus. "Sev'rus, you going to do potion?"

"Not today, I am just here for a few minutes. Why don't you go and get ready for your mother?"

"Hug?"

"I just gave you one." Severus watched Max turn his face into a pouting one. "Fine, Brat." He gave him another hug.

"What about me?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I always give you before we leave, not going to stop." Max answered as he returned to his father. Who picked him up and held him in his lap.

"Max, I am going to ask you to repeat something for me." The Dark Lord grinned as his idea. He pulled out his wand. "I'm going to help you with the words, we will say them a few times, then when you are ready we will use Papa's wand to do the spell."

"I can do magic?"

"Yes, you are going to do some magic."

The Dark Lord made Max repeat the words a few times with him. When Max gained the confidence in what he was saying, the Dark Lord held his wand in his hand. "Now, hold onto Papa's wand, and say it with me "I, Maximinus Marvolo Lucius Orion Malfoy-Slytherin, close all the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor residence. No one shall enter without my permission." Max gasped as they watched magic work. "Very good job, Max."

Max beamed at his Papa's praise. "I did magic."

"Yes, you did. You can't tell anyone about this, you can ask us if you have any questions." Lucius told his son. "Not even Draco."

"Why, Father?"

"Because it's a secret, you can keep a secret, right?" Lucius was speaking to Max from the crouched position next to the Dark Lord and Max. They always made sure to speak to Max and Draco from at the children's level as they didn't want to speak down to them.

"I can. I have kept all my secrets."

"Yes, you have. You're such a good boy. I believe you can even get a Chocolate Frog after dinner."

"Max, I heard the floo. Your mother is here. We will see you after your lessons." The Dark Lord picked his son up and set him on the floor. "Tell Nagini, she isn't to help you with your French." Nagini hissing in French was something he still wasn't used to.

"I will make sure." Narcissa stated from the open door. "Max, you ready?"

"Yes, Mother." Max ran towards Narcissa.

"Walk, like the little gentleman I know you are." Narcissa reminded him.

"Yes, Mother." Max walked and at the door, waved goodbye to them.

"I wonder how long it will take Potter to go whining to Dumbledore." Severus asked.

"What did you do? I only heard the part about the muggles."

Severus and the Dark Lord explained to Lucius happened at the Order meeting and how they closed down the Potter Estate residences. "Good, couldn't happen to a better bunch of people."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Frank and Remus couldn't stop laughing as they arrived for a Death Eater meeting. Lucius and Severus looked at them confused. "We will tell you afterward. You are going to love it."

The meeting passed quickly, the Dark Lord giving out more assignments, arranging to have more people in key places, and listening to the variety of reports. After the meeting, the "elite" remained behind and sat down in the sitting room for some tea. "So what was so funny?"

"Potter and Black." Remus and Frank stated at the same time, with huge smiles on their faces. "Let me pull my memory of it, as I know you will love watching it."

memory

The Dark Lord, Lucius, Severus with Frank and Remus entered the memory. "Remus, you will have to go and speak to some of the packs in Wales. See if you-"

The door to Dumbledore's office was slammed opened, Black and Potter stormed in. "Albus, we were evicted out of Potter Manor, and we can't get into any of the properties." Black's voice was full of confusion, while Potter just looked furious.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"We don't know. One minute we were all sitting in the dining room, having our lunch, when suddenly the Manor started shaking, and we found ourselves out in the middle of the lane. When we tried to get back in, the wards wouldn't admit us." Black explained.

Potter was pacing, his face full of fury. "He knows what happened and why." Remus remarked.

"Exactly, he also can't say anything because of the Vow I made him take." The Dark Lord informed them. "I wonder how long it will take Dumbledore to realize that Harry must be in the hands of someone who knows he is a Potter."

"We thought we could use Lily's sister place to stay until we found out what was going on, but when we apparated there, her sisters, the whale of a husband, and the baby whale were already outside and couldn't get into their house either. Lily paid for the house in full, and it was sealed by whatever happened to the Potter Manor."

"James, did you know that Lily paid for the house?" Dumbledore was clearly thinking about something.

"No, I didn't." Potter finally spoke. "It's not just the Manor. It's all the properties."

"All of the Peverell and Gryffindor properties?" Dumbledore asked.

"How does he know that? James never took the titles." Remus asked.

"I believe we just found out who has been using the seats." Lucius remarked.

"Yes, I had wondered why the seat assignments never changed, except when I assigned the Potter ones. He must have them tied into an alliance, which I believe we can either break or if either of the titles is higher, we can get them assigned to the Dark Faction." The Dark Lord smirked at his mate. The Gryffindor seats were one of the highest, as it was one of the founders.

"James, where did you put Harry?" Dumbledore demanded. "Who did you give him too?" Potter didn't even bother to try and answer. He just turned his head away. "Sirius?"

Black tried to answer but nothing would come out of his mouth. "I am so glad I put them under a Vow."

"So am I. The two of them are idiots." Severus responded.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore slammed his hand down on the desk. Silence greeted his inquiry. "Remus, Frank, your new assignment is to find Harry Potter. I don't care how, but find him."

"Albus, it's been over three years, unless they can provide us with some type of clue, we won't get far. You have had everyone searching and no one has found anything." Frank looked at Potter and Black. "You make me sick. You clearly have done something to your son, James. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You don't think he killed him, and there is a new Lord Peverell or Gryffindor?" Remus suggested.

"You didn't?" Dumbledore looked like he was about to explode.

Black and Potter didn't answer him, but looked very guilty, and sealed their fate in the eyes of Dumbledore. "I do believe it's time for the proxy of Lord Peverell and Lord Gryffindor to make an appearance." The Dark Lord exchanged a smirk with his "elite".

"I know exactly when we can do it too." Lucius stated as they were booted out of the memory.

End of memory

"The new session starts in a few weeks, we will do it then. We will need to get the information on the alliance and check the voting records. If he has been using those seats since we got custody of Max, we should be able to get a few laws overturned." The Dark Lord began to make a mental list of things that needed to be done.

"Where are the idiots staying?" Severus asked.

"Hogwarts, they're starting their jobs early." Remus grinned. "I was thinking how do pink tutus, and maybe some French maid outfits?"

"After we set up some cameras, I want to have a memento of them in tutus or French maid outfits. I also can make a potion that will make them hairless from the neck down."

"Count me in." Frank grinned at the idea. "I am not looking forward to those two idiots attending Order meetings."

"Hopefully, Dumbledore and his fried chickens will be plucked and finished before the boys even start to think about Hogwarts." Lucius looked down at the list his mate was creating. "We might be able to get some of the laws pushed through now too."

"It looks like we will have a busy few weeks." Severus remarked.

Chapter 8

As Dumbledore entered the Wizengamot session, the Dark Lord noticed the man was looking his age. "I am guessing Frank, Remus, and Severus have been keeping him busy." Lucius nodded his agreement as they exchange a quick smile with each other.

They had seen the memories from Severus. Remus, Frank, and Severus had been pranking the new employees of Hogwarts. There hadn't been a day or even an event where Potter and Black were at least pranked. The image of seeing a hairless Potter and Black in pink tutus, including point shoes, was one that the Dark Lord had saved, along with the French maid outfits. However, the really interesting part was that someone, read Severus, was sending photos of James Potter and Sirius Black in their outfits, and Rita had been having a field day. Hinting there was more going on than just a harmless prank as Dumbledore was quoted as saying.

Remus and Frank had also giving quotes. Remus' did the most damage with his statement of "they are really close, always have been." While Frank's statement of "I am not sure, I mean they have been attached to each other for as long as I can remember" fueled the flames. Severus had shown the memory of where Frank and Remus defended themselves against Potter and Black by saying "it's true, it's not our fault she took it out of context."

"Pink tutus?" Lucius quietly asked as he watched Dumbledore talking with Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes, French maid too. What do you think he is going to try?"

"From watching him, he is going to try for a recount. He will try and see if you are dark." Since this was the first time that the Dark Lord was attending the Wizengamot, Lucius knew his mate hadn't seen Dumbledore in his political mode.

"He seems more set on trying to get the seats returned to Potter and Black." The Dark Lord tilted his head toward where Potter and Black were sitting. "Potter is eager to hand Dumbledore whatever documents he might need. Black is looking nervous as if he knows whatever Dumbledore is going to try won't work."

"Madam Bones is avoiding looking at them." Lucius wasn't sure what the woman had planned but he saw the Dark Lord turn his focus on to Madam Bones.

"She has something interesting." The Dark Lord wondered what the woman was about to do. She was being too careful to avoiding Dumbledore and Fudge. "Ironclaw?"

Lucius glanced at Madam Bones, as he discreetly looked at the other members of the Wizengamot. He stopped when he saw someone he wasn't expecting. "Tom, back corner there is a woman with the blond hair, standing next to a guy in grey robes." The Dark Lord followed Lucius' example, seeing the woman, he turned back to his mate. "She is the head of child services. The man standing next to her is the barrister for that department. Judging by where they are looking, Potter and Dumbledore are about to find some trouble."

The Dark Lord faced Lucius, casting a small parsel privacy charm. "I think Harry's about to be declared deceased."

"What did you set up?"

"I didn't. Remember when we told Ironclaw to handle the muggles and have Harry Potter disappear, I believe he has done it."

Lucius' eyes went a bit wide as he processed the information. Their son would be completely safe from Dumbledore. He looked at Dumbledore. "We could use it."

The Dark Lord nodded his agreement, as he removed the spell and they watched Potter and Dumbledore speaking. Black was clearly restraining himself. He looked ready to leave, but Potter and Dumbledore were making him stay.

30 Minutes later:

Dumbledore finished reading the minutes from the last meeting. He still loathed his position as the Secretary of the Wizengamot. He really loathed that Lucius Malfoy was the Chief. "The start of introductions and new business may now proceed."

Lucius rose, he was going to love the reaction. "I have the honor of introducing Lord Rodrid Peverell." The Dark Lord rose, gave a brief bow and returned to his seat. They were discreetly watching Dumbledore and saw his face freeze for a few seconds.

"He's the one who booted us out of your homes." Black not so quietly stated to Potter. Potter flushed red as everyone heard. While it wasn't common knowledge about their eviction, it was now going to make the Daily Prophet as they could see the reporters writing this new gossip down.

Lucius ignored the man. "New business?"

Madam Bones rose. "I am here to ask for an arrest warrant for James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter, nee Evans for child abandonment and manslaughter of Harry James Potter."

The reporters were buzzing, Potter and Black were yelling about being innocent. Dumbledore was a bit confused. Normally warrants weren't issued like this. "Why is this in front of the Wizengamot?" Dumbledore glanced to the Minister, who wasn't surprised.

"While this isn't normal procedure, it is a bit of an unusual situation." Madam Bones held up a report. "We have confirmation from a variety of sources about the Potters giving up their son, with no idea where he is at. We have numerous reports and variety of evidence that shows Albus Dumbledore has been looking for the child. We have been watching the Potters since the left for America, without their son. Lady Marchbanks was the one who noticed when they filed for an International Portkey that Harry wasn't mentioned on the paperwork, however, their son, Herman, who was born in America was, was mentioned on the return port-key."

Lady Marchbanks rose. "We started investigating the Potters when we learned that some Aurors had visited America to watch them. We looked into their paperwork, and when we had confirmation that Harry Potter was indeed missing and that Albus Dumbledore was aware of the situation, we felt it was better to involve the Wizengamot so that no one could claim we were covering up anything."

"Harry is fine." Potter snapped.

"Produce him or tell us where he is." Madam Bones demanded. "You will still be facing charges for abandonment."

Potter looked at Black, who clearly wanted to bolt out of the room. Dumbledore wisely remained quiet. "I can't."

"Anyone object to the warrants being issued?" Lucius looked around the room, and noticed not even Dumbledore was brave enough to raise his wand. "The warrants shall be issued."

Two Aurors headed towards Potter. "Sirius Black, you are also under arrest for accessory to child abandonment and manslaughter."

"I didn't know, I didn't know until afterward." Black started babbling. The Dark Lord and Lucius were thankful they made the idiots take a Vow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus, Remus, and Frank were sitting at the Head Table when Dumbledore arrived with two Aurors. Severus turned his head to Frank, who shook his head no. Remus did the same thing. The two Aurors walked to where Lily was standing with Filch. "Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, you are under arrest for child abandonment and manslaughter of Harry James Potter."

"What? He's-" She couldn't speak as she was turned around and cuffed. "My baby, who will take care of him? My baby, where is my Herman? I need to take care of him."

"Like you took care of your son Harry?" Auror Dawlish turned her around.

"Lily, Herman is in the hands of Lady Marchbanks until a suitable home can be found." Dumbledore reassured the woman. He wished the Potters had shown this much care for their first born. He hoped the boy wasn't dead, but seeing an adult Lord Peverell, years of fruitless searches with no leads, and now this, he truly believed the boy was dead.

"Albus, you can let them do this. You know Harry was a freak, he was dark. He wasn't the boy for the prophecy. Herman is. Harry was evil. He wasn't good." Lily started rambling about how Harry was dark, wasn't a Potter. Every word was going to be used against her.

Dumbledore's heart froze as he listened to her speak. He had hoped he was wrong, but based on what Lily was saying; he believed they killed their son. It would explain so much. Why they wouldn't speak about Harry? Why they were evicted from the properties? Why they were losing everything? Fate was punishing them for destroying her plans for him to defeat Voldemort. He refused to feel bad, they ruined everything. All his plans for the greater good were being ruined by the Potters and Black.

Dumbledore glanced to the Head Table where he could see Neville Longbottom with his parents. He knew the child didn't have the magical strength or abilities to do what would need to be done. He would have to revamp his base plan, keep Neville as a symbol, but create another way to get rid of Voldemort.

"He's losing it." Severus quietly commented. "His mind is an open book. He is creating new plans, and they aren't good.

"Great a crazy Headmaster with a control issue is making new plans to destroy our world." Frank knew that Severus and Remus heard his quiet remark.

Chapter 9

Lucius was a bit surprised, but he knew it would bring a lot of relieve. He hurried home as soon as he could. Narcissa was already at the Castle with Draco and Max. He was bursting with excitement but knew he had to wait until the boys were in bed. He had Dobby deliver messages to everyone to meet here later.

Max and Draco tried to delay going to bed, they could sense the excitement radiating from Lucius, which spread to their parents. They finally got the boys to bed before Severus, Frank, Reggie, Lupin, and Alice arrived. "You look ready to burst." Alice gave Lucius a brief hug.

"I feel like it. Everyone get comfortable." Lucius had arranged for Dobby to have champagne for everyone.

"You must really have good news." Reggie took his glass.

"I do. As you know they arrested the Potters and Black. Amelia, back by Cornelius, was ready for a full trial. As soon as Amelia mentioned going to trial for murder, Potter demanded a barrister. After an hour or so, the barrister comes out and spoke to Amelia. Potter and Black wanted a plea deal."

"Really?" Tom thought that Dumbledore would have put protection over Order members to not be able to speak about anything, so he wondered what they could bargain with?

"That doesn't surprise me." Severus, Lupin, and Frank agreed.

"Lily too?" Alice wondered what they could have done, while Reggie didn't seem a bit surprised by anything.

"Yes her too. It got better. Potter and Black started spilling their guts about everything they knew about the Order, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts. They covered their years there. Guess who ended up admitting to almost killing you, Severus?"

"You're joking, how was that possible?" Severus didn't think Black would ever admit to almost getting him killed.

"Amelia started out with simple questions, but several times they tried to dodge the questions or even tried to dismiss answering it. Amelia reminded them of their agreement, their barristers did too. Finally, after thirty minutes of their lying, she separated them, demanded truth serum. While they were waiting for the truth serum to arrive, she called a house elf to retrieve the detention slips regarding them. When the truth serum arrived, she started with Black first. She went into the integration room with slips and it went from there."

"The Mutt has no filter either, so with the truth serum, he would have been spilling his guts." Severus was impressed.

"He was. She was in the room for five hours before she took a break." Lucius had been impressed when he read everything. "She started last night, finished with Potter and Lily this afternoon. They won't be going in front of the Wizengamot for a trial. They are going to be serving twenty-five years for child abuse, neglect, involuntary manslaughter for Harry for the three of them, Black got another ten years for Severus."

The room was silent as they processed what Lucius told them. "It gets better." Lucius stopped them from celebrating.

"Better?" Tom wanted to dance. "Dumbledore?"

"Exactly, Potter explained about the prophecy, he even explained some of those raids we had wondered about on dark families. While they were done with a legal warrant, the warrants were obtained illegally. Dumbledore was the one who provided the fake evidence. He also provided the identity of the families, some of which were dark, but Potter and Black planted evidence given to them by Dumbledore."

"Merlin." The shock was clearly on everyone's face. They knew that would mean a lot of their friends and family members would be released from Azkaban, and that they could sue the Ministry, Dumbledore, Potter, and Black if the men had anything left.

"I have more news."

"I need a drink and not of champagne." Reggie got up and pour a round of drinks for everyone.

"Dumbledore was arrested tonight. They were escorting him and a few Order members in as I was leaving. They wanted to arrest him at the sentencing of the Potters and Black. However, Lily had the most interesting information."

That clearly confused everyone. "Lily?" Tom wondered what she could have that would make Lucius so excited.

"Yes, it seems she knew the prophecy was faked. The Unspeakables headed to the Hall of Prophecies and they were able to verify it was a fake. Lily took a potion to get pregnant with Harry. When James and Lily heard Harry speaking to a snake, they wanted to get rid of him. However, when Dumbledore found out, he talked them into keeping Harry as a way to lure Tom out of hiding and destroy him. Lily was fine with the plan, until one day she took a trip to the Hall of Prophecies and arranged to hear it. She found the charm on it. The orb was charmed to look, feel, and even act like a prophecy. Two days later is when they spoke to Reggie."

"What can they do to him? I don't know if they could get him on anything but fraud." Frank was thinking of all the different laws.

"Fraud, accessory to their crimes after the fact and since he knew about them and didn't turn them in when they returned. He will also be facing breaking the law for falsifying evidence, and in some cases manufacturing evidence. All of it is minor, but he will lose his titles and he can't be the Headmaster any longer. They will be reviewing his past and I believe Amelia mentioned something about his Order of Merlin. Amelia has to review all the raids, it will allow families to sue the Ministry for damages due to raids, also it will release a lot of people from Azkaban."

"Is there evidence enough to make the charges stick?" Frank wondered what the Aurors' office would look like when he returned to work the day after tomorrow, as this was his weekend.

"They are going to pull every case any Order member worked on." Lucius felt like dancing.

Tom leaned back in his chair and summoned a bottle of scotch. "To think when they sold Max to me, I never expected to get a wonderful son, Dumbledore's gone, the Potters and Black heading to Azkaban, and former Order members as friends."

"We are living in strange times." Severus was trying to process the information.

15 years later:

Alice smirked as she watched Severus was lead onto the dance floor by Max, their first dance as a bonded couple. No one was surprised by it. Max had been pursuing Severus for as long as anyone could remember. Max had declared at eight that Severus was his. Severus had resisted until Max got his masters in Wandmaking and Runes.

This year had been a busy year. Draco and Luna Lovegood got married first, two months later, her own Neville married Daphne Greengrass, three months after that Reggie and Remus renewed their ten-year anniversary vows, giving Lucius and Tom the idea to do it next year for their twenty-fifth. She watched her daughter, Agatha dancing with Colin Creevey. She knew he would be asking for her hand soon. Her mother-in-law had her ten-year-old son sleeping against her.

Alice saw a pregnant Narcissa get escorted back to her seat. She knew Narcissa wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly, but her own mate, Augustus Rookwood, was watching her carefully. They had four children already. She wondered if they were trying to break the Weasley record, though technically the Malfoy family will when Narcissa gives birth to the twins she was carrying. Draco being the oldest didn't let his siblings forget he was the oldest until Max would prank him.

"Thinking?" Frank wrapped his arms around Alice.

"No, reflecting. Look, dark family, light families, creatures, all getting along. No house hatred, no fear of werewolves. I'm glad you spoke to Reggie, I'm thankful you did. Makes me fear what our world would have been like had we followed Dumbledore's path."

"He wanted a war, thankfully Tom didn't."

"I think I got the better end of the deal." Tom was standing next to them. "The Potters had no idea the joy they gave up." Tom watched Rodrick Lestrange, formerly Herman Potter, dance with his boyfriend George Weasley. Bella was watching where George placed his hands.


End file.
